Historias olvidadas dentro de Macross
by Chrisrod
Summary: Esta hostoria se situa en los eventos ocurridos en Macross Zero y Macross Do You Remember Love? Universo alterno con inclusiones del legendario skull squad
1. Guerras humanas sufrimiento entre herman

**Principio y fin de una vida. Historias olvidadas dentro de Macross.  
**  
Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Studios Nue y a la saga de Macross, la historia se centra en el universo entre Macross Zero, Macros:Ai Oboete Imasuka y Macross: Flashback 2010, como una historia distinta a todo lo mencionado en las historias originales. Los hechos se basan en una historia ficticia y de personajes inventados. Las partes de combate no necesariamente tienen que tener veracidad con la fisica y la aeronautica, o con etc. ES UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA. Alguna falta de ortografía o incongruencia en la redacción con gusto asmelo saber para la corrección.

**Capitulo 1: Guerras Humanas, sufrimiento entre hermanos.**

¡Hola! Me presento.

Mi nombre es Amber Duran y soy descendiente de familia latina e inglesa, he tenido una vida trágica, llena de sufrimiento y pérdidas.

Tengo 23 años y este es el año 2012.Y lo que vas a leer a continuación es un pequeño resumen de mi vida y de lo mucho por lo que he paso.

Me encuentro en el Megaroad-01 y estoy saliendo de la atmósfera de mi planeta natal llamado tierra.

Después del impacto del ASS-1 o mejor conocido como el SDF-1, hace 13 años, quede sola en esta tierra de nadie. Vivía en América, para ser precisa en Vancouver, Canadá, en el momento en que el ASS-1 pasó por mi país arrasando con todas las ciudades, murieron casi todos.

Tenia diez años cuando los cuerpos de rescate de las diversas naciones llegaron a socorrernos, tuve la fortuna de ser encontrada bajo escombros cubierta con los restos de mi madre, quien me abrazo al momento que comenzó el terremoto. Nunca supe en ese momento que paso, el gobierno estaba realizando evacuaciones, pero no lograron salvar a todos, mi madre decía que todo iba a estar bien…. no fue así, me quede sola.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero después de que rescataron a la mayoría de lo huérfanos que quedaron como consecuencia del impacto, muchos fueron adoptados por familias de Asia y América del sur.

Las cenizas de mi madre y yo tuvimos la fortuna de ser encontradas por familiares, en México, una tía de nombre Mariana, hermana de mi madre, y mi prima Carmen, quien se volvió mi mejor amiga. Creíamos que la paz estaría de nuestro lado después de lo ocurrido con el ASS-1, pero todo volvió a empeorar y la guerra se desato entre la UN y la Anti-UN. En el momento en que las fuerzas de la Anti-UN bombardearon la ciudad, mi tía Mariana murió y tuvimos que escapar en el acto.

Carmen y yo, devastadas por la perdida de su madre, salimos de México después de cremar los restos de tía Mariana y nos refugiamos un tiempo en EU llevándonos los restos de nuestros seres queridos con nosotras y donde una gran oportunidad se nos presento.

El mundo, que estaba escaso de capital humano para la guerra, o como decía Carmen, de carnada fresca para los tiburones, necesitaba gente joven, así que no teníamos más oportunidades que esta, y así fue como nos enlistamos al ejército de la UN.

Las dos nos convertimos en pilotos de cazas F-14 tomcats, aviones preciosos; el sueldo era bueno y teníamos donde dormir y comer, además de un funeral digno en caso de que pereciéramos. Nuestro entrenamiento fue corto, realmente muy corto a comparación de lo que nos decían los pilotos veteranos; en menos de 4 meses ya éramos copilotos, y es que para ser sincera la guerra se prolongo y las bajas fueron muchas, y más cuando nos enteramos de que la Anti-UN tenia en su poder un nuevo caza, mas ágil y veloz indetectable a nuestros radares y prácticamente inmune a nuestros misiles. Claro que para ese entonces ya había pasado un largo tiempo y nosotras técnicamente éramos profesionales de vuelo, pero seguíamos siendo copilotos, con una que otra excepción, en la que Carmen y yo por primera vez fuimos pilotos, teniendo un marcador casi perfecto para ser el primer vuelo, las dos derribamos todo un escuadrón de 9 aviones enemigos. Se que no es bueno alardear las muertes que hemos ocasionado, pero… era mi vida o la de ellos.

Para las fechas en que los rumores del nuevo caza llegaron la guerra estaba por acabar, claro que eso no lo sabíamos.

Como siempre, la desgracia nos alcazo una vez más, y mientras estábamos asignadas en el aircraft **Illistria** fuimos atacados por las fuerzas de la Anti-UN, y su nuevo caza.

Carmen y yo tuvimos la suerte de haber despegado exactamente cuando el **Illustria**fue destruido.

Carmen estaba asignada a un piloto Italiano, muy guapo llamado Gino, con quien Carmen mantenía un amorío; mientras tanto yo estaba asignada con una piloto Alemana llamada Joel, o bueno así me hacia llamarla, ya que su nombre era algo complicado de pronunciar para casi toda la tripulación.

Después de que despegamos, el **Illustria** fue fuertemente atacado; la torre de control fue destruida por completo por un misil que el caza nuevo de la Anti-UN disparo. Joel y yo observamos claramente un avión que nunca antes habiamos visto, color gris oscuro con una calavera roja con dos sables cruzados por detrás.

-¡Por donde se fue! –dijo Joel maldiciendo en alemán.

-Esta a las 9 en punto a 45 grados. –respondí mientras veía a través de la carlinga y miraba los controles. -La nave es desconocida, tipo stealth, el radar no la detecta-.

Joel dio un giro brusco y acelero a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar la nave.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto o sabido sobre un caza así? –comento Gino mientras se ponía a la par con nosotros.

-Nunca, no se de que se trate. –Joel replico. –Pero parece ser que es el nuevo caza del que se había comentado. ¡Viene de regreso! ¡Watch out! -gritaba Joel mientras viraba bruscamente al igual que Gino-.

-¡No estamos solos, hay más cazas Stealth! ¡A las 2 en punto! –gritaba Carmen, mientras miraba a través de la carlinga. –Son solo dos.

-Vamos por ellos. –dijo Joel. – Táctica de combate 7, Gino-.

-De acuerdo, nena. ¡A jugar se a dicho! -Gino replicaba, mientras virábamos a nuestra derecha.

La táctica de combate 7 se usaba cuando los aviones eran tipo stealth, Gino y Joel inventaron esta táctica por accidente, y decidieron nombrarla así tras un combate en el cual lograron derribar 7 aviones con estas características.

La maniobra consistía en acercarse lo más que se pudiera a la nave enemiga, casi al punto de estrellarse con ella mientras otro piloto amigo o en ocasiones enemigo solo una vez, apuntaba un misil en nuestra dirección, cuando el misil estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para derribar el avión, el piloto viraba bruscamente para que el misil diera en el blanco enemigo. Gino era un excelente piloto así que esta técnica rara vez era usada ya que los derribaba cuando los tenia enfrente; esta vez los aviones eran diferentes los cazas eran casi inalcanzable, indetectables, pero teníamos una ventaja; se podía apreciar que los pilotos eran novatos así que la ventaja que teníamos sobre ellos era la experiencia.

Gino logro colocarse detrás de uno de los cazas enemigos con gran agilidad y rapidez. Joel pudo colocar en su mira a Gino y disparo un misil hacía donde estaba. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero al momento de que Gino viro, el caza enemigo pudo detectar el misil e hizo una maniobra que nunca en nuestras vidas como pilotos habíamos visto. Sencillamente cambio de forma, fue como si le salieran piernas, nadie lo entendió en el momento, simplemente era inexplicable; como un avión puede modificar su estructura para poder librarse de un misil. Por un momento Joel se distrajo del asombro.

El avión caza esquivo el misil, pasándole esté por debajo. Pero como dije antes, eran novatos, así que Joel inmediatamente pudo responder y disparar una ráfaga destruyendo una de sus turbinas, pero eso no fue el peor de nuestros problemas ya que al momento de que rebasamos al avión este pudo impactarnos dando dentro de la carlinga he hiriendo a Joel quien se desmayó inmediatamente, la bala hizo un desastre dentro de la cabina y todo quedo salpicado de sangre.

-¡JOEL! ¡Maldita sea! -gritaba, mientras lágrimas me salían de los ojos. -¡Joel, contesta! -me percate que la bala entro limpiamente por su hombro.

-¡Maldito, te mataré! –decía, mientras tomaba posesión del control de mando y viraba bruscamente, con dirección al caza que iba cayendo, las gravedades que ejercía el caza al momento de virar casi me hacen perder el conocimiento, por fortuna pude resistirlas.

A pesar de la poca visibilidad que tenia por la sangre de Joel, logre apuntar al caza enemigo y mientras me dirigía en picada hacia el, pude apreciar el rostro del animal que había herido a Joel. Sin tener compasión de él, apreté el gatillo, destruyendo la carlinga al instante mientras todo el avión se precipitaba envuelto en llamas hacia el océano.

Dado mi alto nivel de adrenalina no me percate, si no hasta después de destruir al bastardo, de que Gino y Carmen estaban solos con el otro caza enemigo. Para ese entonces ya estábamos algo alejados de toda nuestra flota, pero aun así puede apreciar el desastre que se estaba generando.

-¡Joel! ¡Joel! ¡Joel, maldición, contesta tienes el caza restante atrás de ti! –gritaba Gino por la radio.

Rápidamente, me percate del caza, el cual ya estaba disparando sobre nosotros, pero gracias al los gritos de Gino pude mover la nave.

-¡Gino! Joel esta herida, una bala la alcanzo e hirió su hombro. ¡Quítame a este patán de encima, para poder regresar! –le gritaba, mientras me daba cuenta de que mi avión también tenia averiado un motor. –¡Gino, algo anda mal, pierdo potencia!-

-¡Tranquila Amber, voy detrás de ti! -gritaba Gino, mientras el caza abría fuego hacia nosotras.

-¡Gino, perdí ambos motores no tengo mas potencia! ¡Maldición Gino, donde estas! –gritaba por la radio, mientras pensaba en la forma tan horrible en que íbamos a morir.

-Tranquila Amber, este desgraciado es mío. –decía Gino, mientras abría fuego contra el caza, y este se llenaba de fuego mientras se despedazaba en el aire.

–¡Comete eso novato! –murmuraba Gino.

-¡Eyéctate Amber! ¡Sal de ahí! –gritaba Carmen aterrorizada. Mientras yo trataba de poner el avión en balance para poder realizar la maniobra. Inmediatamente jale la palanca de eyección y salimos disparados del caza junto con Joel pudiendo aterrizar seguras dentro del agua. Cuando caímos en el agua, Joel recupero el conocimiento y gritando por pánico la logre sujetar y de inmediato tape su herida con mis manos, Joel sentía un dolor intenso lo cual impidió que pudiera inflar su salvavidas. Mientras tanto veía como nuestro avión se estrellaba en el mar. Logre sacar la tinta para agua, e inmediatamente se tiñó de un rosa fluorescente. No todo estaba perdido, el ataque ya había concluido, Gino y Carmen estaban a salvo y fuimos rescatadas casi de inmediato, y a pesar de que Joel perdió mucha sangre esta pudo ser intervenida de inmediato y ser salvada.

Días después del acontecimiento y tras mantenernos en observación a mi y a Joel, tuvimos una conversación con nuestros superiores incluyendo a Carmen y Gino, en la cual se nos dio la órden de guardar lo acontecido como secreto militar, ya que de todos los pilotos que participaron en el combate, solo los 4 habíamos sobrevivido, bueno a excepción de Edgar La Salle, quien avía sido rescatado en alta mar flotando junto con los restos de su caza. Pero todos nuestros compañeros murieron trágicamente.

Las ultimo que supimos antes de que nos trasladaran a la isla South Ataria, fue que Shin Kudo, compañero de Edgar y un excelente piloto, serio, frustrado y amigo había sido rescatado cerca del lugar donde había sido derribado. Después de nuestro traslado a la South Ataria, no volví a saber nada de ellos…

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Comienzo de una nueva aventura

**Principio y fin de una vida. Historias olvidadas dentro de Macross.  
**  
Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Studios Nue y a la saga de Macross, la historia se centra en el universo entre Macross Zero, Macros:Ai Oboete Imasuka y Macross: Flashback 2010, como una historia distinta a todo lo mencionado en las historias originales. Los hechos se basan en una historia ficticia y de personajes inventados. Las partes de combate no necesariamente tienen que tener veracidad con la fisica y la aeronautica, o con etc. ES UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA. Alguna falta de ortografía o incongruencia en la redacción con gusto asmelo saber para la corrección.

**Capitulo 2: Comienza una nueva aventura**.

Pasaron 3 meses después del encuentro que tuvimos con fuerzas de la Anti-UN, Joel esta mejorando de su hombro a pesar de que le colocaron una prótesis de titanio, el impacto de la bala le destrozo la clavícula; y según comunicados extraoficiales la guerra termino posterior a dichos eventos, Gino, Carmen, Joel y yo íbamos de camino a la isla South Ataria en el Arleigh Burke class de la UN, un destructor, que fue dañado durante el combate. Todos fuimos reasignados para ser entrenados como pilotos de un nuevo caza top secret, el hecho de que nos hayan elegido, según comento el Almirante, fue por nuestro alto desempeño en el evento sucedido con la Anti-UN.

-Vamos a ir a ver los que me dejo huérfana –dije, mientras miraba por la borda apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

Carmen estaba a lado recargada dando la espalda al mar, comiendo una fruta jugosa.

-Por primera vez después de diez años voy a ver que es lo que se esta haciendo en esa isla. -repuse en voz baja.

-Si, por fin vamos a ver que fue lo que provoco que el mundo se hundiera en este caos. –contesto Carmen con un tono sarcástico.

–¿Crees que los rumores sean ciertos? ¿Crees que el nuevo caza, en el que vamos a pilotear, sea capaz de ser maneobrable a alturas inimaginables?- repuso con un tono de voz algo emocionada.

-Pues hasta no ver no creer. –Conteste -¿Quién crees que sea nuestro instructor? Espero no sea un mujeriego y alcohólico. –dije, mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba una bocanada de aire salado.

-Lo dices por tu ex. ¿No es así? –Replicó Carmen mientras soltaba una risotada.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no comentaras nada de él! A demás esta muerto. ¿Lo recuerdas?– repuse, mientras bajaba la mirada.-Por suerte esta guerra concluyo-.

-Y dime. ¿Crees que hayan muchos pilotos en la Isla? Vamos lo digo por ti Amber –Carmen se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de tímida.

-¡No! Lo dices por ti señorita cazadora de hombres. –le conteste en un tono burlón, mientras me incorporaba y la señalaba.

-Además tu tienes al lieutenant Gino, si no mal recuerdo. –dije, mientras bajaba mi brazo a la cintura.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta…? –repuse, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que ayer te metiste a su camarote?

-¡¿Qué?!- Carmen dio un tremendo salto de sorpresa arrojando su fruta al mar e incorporándose rápidamente con expresión poco amistosa.

-¡Mas te vale que no digas nada Amber porque vas a conocerme!- reclamo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura mirándome enfocadamente como si quisiera ver a través de mi.

Un silencio nos lleno por un momento mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, inmediatamente después empezamos a reír fuertemente por toda la cubierta del Arleigh mientras nos abrazábamos y nos íbamos caminado juntas a nuestro camarote. La noche estaba a punto de caer y al día siguiente estaríamos arribando a la isla Ataria.

La noche paso rápido y antes del medio día ya estábamos acercándonos a la isla Ataria. Alguien golpeo la puerta de nuestro camarote haciéndonos despertar de un susto inmediatamente; era Joel que traía su brazo en un cabestrillo sujeto por el cuello.

-¡Chicas¡ Vengan a ver esto, salgan rápido-.

Apresuradamente y sin percatarnos que estábamos en short salimos corriendo atravesando todos los camarotes apresurándonos hacia la cubierta.

Lo que vimos al momento de salir nos dejo boquiabiertas, por primera vez veíamos el ASS-1, se podía apreciar a lo lejos, faltaba aproximadamente media hora para poder desembarcar, pero pudimos ver desde lejos la monstruosa nave, se podían apreciar los brillos destellantes de las soldaduras de los trabajadores y las grúas cargando pesadas placas de metal.

-¡Es fabuloso! -decía Carmen mientras se subía en la base se una torreta.

-¡Mira Amber, mira que genial esta! Vamos a poder estar ahí. ¡Podremos ver las estrellas de cerca!- comentaba Carmen mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¡Por su puesto que no! –repelaba Joel mientras se ponía aun lado de Carmen. –¿Crees que porque cayo del cielo va a volver a despegar?

-¡Claro que sí! Claro que despegara, y créeme estaremos adentro cuando eso pase-. le decía mientras me recargaba por la borda.

De pronto me percate de un cuchicheo detrás de nosotros, risas, chiflidos y uno que otro sonido de flash de cámaras. Voltee bruscamente y me di cuenta que casi toda la cubierta estaba mirando hacia Carmen y a mí, recordando que solo traíamos puesto un top y un bóxer de mujer, algo provocativos para una flota donde lo que abundan son los hombres. Inmediatamente Carmen y yo pegamos un grito y nos dirigimos corriendo a los camarotes sonrojadas mientras Joel daba risotadas por nuestro espectáculo.

Después de nuestro show, que nos costo una vergüenza total, estábamos listas con nuestro equipaje preparado, aseadas, y listas para descender del Arleigh. En la puerta de descenso Joel y Gino nos esperaban con su equipaje. Inmediatamente que descendimos del buque un SUT1 color verde, nos esperaba para llevarnos a la academia área donde recibiríamos nuestro entrenamiento.

-Hola.- dijo Gino al alférez que manejaba el SUT, mientras entraba dentro del móvil del lado del piloto.

-Buenas tardes lieutenant Gino. Soy el alférez Oberon. A sus órdenes.- dijo el piloto, mientras ayudaba a Joel a cargar su equipaje. -Yo los llevare a la academia donde empezaran su entrenamiento inmediatamente.-

-Alférez- dijo Carmen mirando al piloto -Eso, ¿Puede volar?- mientras señalaba con un dedo al ASS.

-Nuestros científicos aun no lo saben teniente.- dijo el piloto mientras ponía todos los equipajes dentro del móvil.

El alférez seguía comentando mientras se postraba detrás del volante. Carmen y yo íbamos sentadas detrás de él.

-Gracias a esta nave, hemos podido desarrollar cazas más versátiles y mejores, así como los nuevos Space Carrier ARMD que están acoplados a los costados del SDF-1. Pero bueno eso lo van a ver ustedes.-decía el alférez mientras se ponía en marcha.- La verdad es que actualmente los diseños de los nuevos cazas son fabulosos. Al parecer, y esto después de su entrenamiento, ustedes van a operar desde el aircraft Prometheus. Es el mejor porta aviones jamás antes construido.-

-¿Y que hay del nuevo caza? –decía yo mientras me inclinaba hacia delante. –¿Cómo es? Es verdad todo lo que se rumora de él-.

-Eso lo van a ver inmediatamente, no se preocupe teniente. -respondió el alférez. –Por ordenes precisas de los altos mandos de la UN, se requiere de la mayor cantidad de pilotos y que todos estén situados dentro de la isla. No se que planean, pero sea lo que sea, con esta nave y con todo lo que estás realizan, estamos hablando de algo muy grande.-

El alférez nos comento de desarrollos que se tenían muy protegido y en secreto por temor a que la Anti-UN retomara fuerzas o robara dichos proyectos, también comento que en menos de 10 años esta ciudad creció drásticamente. Comento que las puertas de la isla Ataria estaban abiertas para todo mundo siempre y cuando estos fueran productivos y que se podían encontrar de todas las naciones posibles.

Finalmente tras un trayecto corto llegamos a la academia, donde inmediatamente nos reportamos con nuestros superiores, ya que deseaban que el entrenamiento iniciara cuanto antes. Todos estábamos muy emocionadas a pesar del cansancio y se nos comento que estaríamos bajo el entrenamiento del piloto Roy Focker. También nos comentaron que era uno de los mejores pilotos y que había participado dentro de la guerra.

Inmediatamente después de que nos asignaron nuestros dormitorios, nos reportamos dentro de la sala de conferencia junto con otros reclutas, todos eran ya pilotos experimentados. Dentro de la sala el comandante Focker entro, claro sin antes apreciar el enorme trasero de Carmen, que al ser una mujer latina tenia muy buen cuerpo.

El comandante saludo a todos y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento. Nos dio una introducción muy breve de lo que era el SDF-1 y lo que se esperaba hacer de él. También nos comento que el entrenamiento iba a ser muy duro, ya que se tenían planes para que el SDF-1 despegue en febrero del año siguiente; así que teníamos solo seis meses para poder dominar nuestros cazas.

Después, nos enseño un diagrama del caza, no se veía nada raro, es mas se parecía mucho a los cazas que pilotábamos. Pero después mostró una imágenes que dejaron a la sala con la boca abierta.

-Los VF´s son cazas con la habilidad única en todo el mundo de poder realizar transformaciones. –Decía el comandante Focker, mientras miraba fijamente mis pechos patán –El VF's es un sistema de armas versátil, con un diseño para operar en todos los ambientes, desde la atmósfera terrestre hasta el vació del espacio con ligeras modificaciones y adaptaciones, y con el máximo rendimiento posible.-

Carmen me daba de codazos mientras decía en voz bajo lo genial de las imágenes, en las que aparecían dos cazas en la orbita terrestre con equipo especial.

Después de la explicación técnica, de ver y quedar sorprendida de todo lo que decía el comandante Focker, era momento de comer. Todos los pilotos salieron de la sala con un rostro de gusto y emoción por pilotear el caza nuevo. Joel y Gino no podían creer lo que vieron, y en voz baja comentaban que el caza de la UN era parecido al caza que nos ataco en el océano. Sin dar más comentarios, todos nos dirigimos al comedor.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando se nos asigno ir al área de simuladores y asignaciones. En dicho lugar tuvieron la posibilidad de crear un escuadrón Gino y Joel, ya que al ser teniente comandante y teniente respectivamente. Gino al ser el teniente comandante y criticado por todas nosotras, decidió llamar el escuadros como _Praetorians_, por ser parte de la historia de su país.

Un mes después…

He de admitir que los cuatro fuimos de los mejores que salimos dentro del simulador, y era tiempo de pasar a manejar aviones reales.

Carmen, dentro del simulador, se desarrollo muy bien manejando el fighter, así como el modelo battroid, era perfecta cazando misiles con el seguidor láser montado en el casco, de hecho, el comandarte Focker la halagaba perramente por eso, mientras Carmen le recordaba lo genial que era su prometida Claudia.

Mientras tanto Joel y Gino al tener mucha habilidad al manejar los tres modelos del caza, incluso en el simulador espacial, solo tardaron dos semanas y media en dejar el simulador y operar dentro del caza modelo VT-1.

Yo mientras tanto, me desarrolle muy ágilmente como piloto de los 3 modelos, y al igual que Carmen, salí al mes de iniciado el entrenamiento.

Una vez manejando el VT-1, no tarde en desarrollar más mis habilidades. Dentro de las prácticas fuimos uno de los escuadrones con mejor score, no quedando muy atrás del escuadrón Skull liderado por el Comandante Focker. Nuestro desempeño fue tal que nos ascendieron rápidamente. Carmen y yo recibimos nuestro ascenso a tenientes, Joel se convirtió en Teniente Comandante y Gino, ascendió Comandante.

Los seis meses pasaron, rápidamente y para enero del 2009 acudimos a nuestra graduación, ahí se encontraban todos los pilotos, como el comandante Focker, al igual que sus compañeros, el atractivo y simpático Max Jenius quien se graduó con honores al ser un excelente piloto, Ichijo Hikaru buen piloto he de decir y el buen y alegre Hayao Kakizaki. Todos ellos al igual que nosotros fuimos asignados para operar dentro del aircraft Prometheus.

Una semana después de nuestra graduación, ya estábamos dentro del aircraft. Todos recibimos aviones, o mejor dicho de ahora en adelante, Valkyries nuevos. Al comandante Gino le dieron una VF-1S, por ser él líder del escuadrón, a la teniente comandante Joel, a Carmen y a mi nos dieron un VF-1J, todos eran preciosos y alcanzaban fácilmente Match 3, casi 4. También nos dieron uniformes nuevos, bueno ya habíamos entrenado con ellos dentro de cámaras de presurización para simular las condiciones del espacio, pero esta vez tenían el logo del escuadrón al que pertenecíamos y nuestro nombres y rangos bordados, a las mujeres no ajustaba muy bien.

Nos incorporamos al Prometheus 5 días antes de que se bautizara al SDF-1 como Macross. Durante todo enero el ambiente estuvo tranquilo, realizando más entrenamiento y patrullando la isla entera, de vez en cuando realizábamos prácticas de escolta para gente importante de las UN, a demás nos estaban preparando para la ceremonia que se iba a realizar el 7 de febrero con motivo del despegue del Macross. Así que el escuadrón _Praetorians_iba a estar de guardia durante todo ese día por si algún improvisto sucediera.

Y así llego el 7 de febrero…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

1 HUMMER MILITAR


	3. Scream War

**Principio y fin de una vida. Historias olvidadas dentro de Macross.  
**  
Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Studios Nue y a la saga de Macross, la historia se centra en el universo entre Macross Zero, Macros:Ai Oboete Imasuka y Macross: Flashback 2010, como una historia distinta a todo lo mencionado en las historias originales. Los hechos se basan en una historia ficticia y de personajes inventados. Las partes de combate no necesariamente tienen que tener veracidad con la fisica y la aeronautica, o con etc. ES UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA. Alguna falta de ortografía o incongruencia en la redacción con gusto asmelo saber para la corrección.

**Capitulo 3: Scream War**

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Carmen apago el despertador mientras gruñía de sueño. Hoy era el día esperado por muchos. Se esperaba que el Macross ascendiera por el cielo encaminándose hacia el espacio exterior para poder acoplarse con ARMD-1 y 2. Todo esto según la bitácora que se tenía planeada; y durante toda esa noche calurosa de febrero pude dormir muy bien a pesar de los nervios que tenia, así que me levante inmediatamente de mi litera. El piso estaba frío y di un salto enorme sobre mis pantuflas.

Ese día íbamos a estar de guardia postrados la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestras Valkyries junto a las catapultas por si algo se presentaba, íbamos a representar la primera línea de defensa. Nuestro servicio comenzaba a partir de las 5 y media de la mañana así que inmediatamente me estire mientras tomaba mi toalla y me dirigía a los baños para asearme. Carmen, adormilada y diciendo maldiciones, iba detrás de mi junto con Joel quien la iba apresurando dándole nalgadas, Carmen solo seguía gruñendo.

El baño fue algo reparador, realmente me relajo y me lleno de ánimo. En menos de media hora ya estaba en cubierta ajustando mi traje y mi equipo de supervivencia.

Como representábamos la primera línea de defensa nuestros Valkyries ya estaban postrados en cubierta equipados con cuatro pods de micro misiles UUM-7 dos en cada ala, cada uno cargado con 15 micro misiles, y seis misiles multipropósito AMM-1, tres en cada ala; además del famoso gunpod tipo Gatling tri-barril, esta arma es una de las mejores hechas por el hombre; tiene buen alcance además de hacer un daño muy considerable al enemigo. En mi entrenamiento tuve la oportunidad de disparar esta arma contra un Tanque M1A1 Abrams, destruyendo por completo su blindaje. Esta artillería era suficiente para que cada piloto derribara un escuadrón de 20 aviones convencionales como el f-15 tomcat que antes piloteábamos. Eso si con el entrenamiento adecuado como el que recibimos del comandante Focker.

Inmediatamente después de que terminara de ajustar mi equipo y de revisar los controles de mi Valkyrie, salio el resto del escuadrón. Joel y Gino se reían de los chistes que contaba Carmen mientras esta ajustaba sus guantes al rededor de su muñeca. Joel traía su traje por la mitad amarrado a la cintura mientras cargaba su equipo de supervivencia por le brazo izquierdo, movía su brazo derecho, ya que después del accidente no volvió a ser el mismo, de ves en cuando tenia molestia por la prótesis.

Gino por su parte limpiaba el cristal de su casco mientras le mandaba un beso a Carmen, quien le miraba coquetamente mientras ponía sus brazos junto a su cadera y la movía como una bailarina. Se podría ver en sus ojos el amor que se tenían, aunque de vez en cuando tenían peleas como todas las parejas, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, aunque Carmen era una mujer de mano pesada ya que durante esas peleas le arrojaba puñetazos. En una ocasión dejo inconsciente a Gino tirado en la pista con la cara al suelo y el trasero apuntando al aire. Carmen se asusto y se puso a llorar mientras sostenía a Gino entre brazos y lo besaba por toda la cara.

Carmen es una mujer extraña, ya que en el campo de batalla era muy sanguinaria. Bueno en realidad los cuatro éramos muy sangrientos, durante la guerra contra la Anti-UN nunca nos inmutamos por ninguna batalla. Esto lo atribuyo a que todos éramos huérfanos, Joel y Gino también perdieron a sus familias durante la entrada del Macross por la atmósfera.

Una vez dentro de nuestras Valkyries y estando en guardia, se podía escuchar por la radio de los marinos el festejo que se llevaba acabo en la isla Ataria, y como estábamos cerca de la isla se podía apreciar un sin fin de helicópteros sobrevolando a lo lejos la isla, de hecho el trafico aéreo era algo pesado por lo que alcance a percibir en la radio de la cabina. Todo estaba tranquilo, Carmen y yo estábamos detrás de Joel y Gino quienes estaban conectados en las catapultas esperando para ser lanzados en cualquier momento. Carmen estaba leyendo una revista y observando sus controles de navegación, mientras tanto yo apreciaba el cielo. No quise decir nada, o más bien no le di mucha importancia pero mientras miraba hacia el cielo pude apreciar un sin fin de brillos que se reflejaban en la atmósfera, pensé que parte del festejo o algún fenómeno natural, como dije no le di mucha importancia.

(Mmm! Que alguien se apiade de nuestro destino.)

Más de 2 horas transcurrieron y nuestro primer descanso estaba a punto de empezar así que procure relajarme en lo que el tiempo transcurría.

Estaba estirando mis brazos y piernas dentro de la carlinga fuertemente mientras soltaba un alarido de cansancio y aburrimiento cuando la alarma de ataque aéreo comenzó a sonar. Carmen salto de su asiento mientras arrojaba su revista al primer marine que se acerco, empezó a ajustar su asiento y sus cinturones mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Todo un equipo de marines se acerco a nosotras y empezamos a repasar los controles del Valkyrie. Se empezó a escuchar las turbinas de Joel y Gino, mientras toda la cubierta era un completo alboroto de marines que corrían por todos lados subiendo Valkirias y preparando armamento.

Mientras todo estaba listo, la operadora repetía las instrucciones sobre un ataque aéreo que se aproximaba a la Isla Ataria y naves no identificadas procedentes del espacio.

-¿Podrá haber sido lo que vi?- Me pregunte.

Inmediatamente después las coordenadas empezaron a aparecer por el monitor de mi tablero mientras todo el radar se llenaba de cúmulos amarillos indicando al enemigo por encima de nosotros.

Antes de cerrar mi carlinga escuche el rugido de las turbinas mientras veía a Joel y Gino despegar frente de mí. A un lado mío paso el Comandante Roy mientras gritaba con vehemencia sobre el ataque, se podía apreciar en el una tranquilidad y desesperación por salir al combate. Atrás de él venia el Teniente Ichijo junto con Max y Kakizaki, los tres levantaron sus manos y me saludaron militarmente mientras me encaminaba hacia la catapulta, yo les respondí igual.

Apresuradamente me acerque a la catapulta mientras seguía las señales del marine. A mi lado estaba Carmen, que repasaba las instrucciones de la operadora.

Todo esto paso en menos de 30 segundos después del despegue de Joel y Gino.

_-VF-1J Praetorian 04 LT. Duran Amber, confirm your coordinates.-_ decía la operadora por la radio.

-Affirmative Yang. Coordinates are in the sector 001, one point five feet's over the Ataria island. Coordinates confirmed.- Repetía mientras leía el tablero de control.

_-Confirm your mission- _prosegia Yang.

-Protect sector 001 and defend the SDF-1.- replicaba mientras, probaba alerones y toberas bidimensionales.

_-Affirmative Praetorian. Permission to take off granted.- _decía Yang

-Roger that!- Amber.

_-Good luck!-_ Yang

-Thank you.- Amber.

El marine me dio la instrucción de despegue.

-Catapult clear.-

Acelere al máximo, mientras sentía el golpe de la catapulta.

Carmen iba a un lado y en menos de 15 segundos nos incorporamos con Joel y Gino.

-Muy bien muchachas, ya saben que tenemos que hacer.-decía Gino mientras volaba en medio del escuadrón.

–El enemigo se acerca rápidamente a la isla y en 3 minutos los interceptaremos. Son naves no identificadas según inteligencia. Se espera gran resistencia.- decía Joel. –Así que tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes derribado.-

-Afirmativo- respondía Carmen.

Inmediatamente las alarmas de proximidad empezaban a sonar en las cuatro Valkyries. Estábamos a 2 minutos de llegar a la isla.

-Tenemos problemas.- replique, mientras miraba hacia arriba. –¡El enemigo esta arriba de nosotros, no los detecto el rada!- gritaba mientras, una serie de misiles se precipitaba hacia nosotros.

-¡¡Misiles!!-

-¡¡Dispérsense!!- gritaba Gino, mientras los cuatros nos movíamos a diferentes direcciones.

Eran aproximadamente 15 Gnerl.

Seis misiles se colocaron detrás de mí; he inmediatamente me precipito hacia el mar mientras mi alarma de proximidad no dejaba de sonar. Justo antes de impactarme contra el mar ascendí de forma vertical inyectando toda la fuerza en las turbinas, sintiéndome pesada por las fuerzas de gravedad producidas. Los misiles que iban de tras de mi se impactaron contra el océano causando un inmensa hola.

Mientras tanto pude apreciar como Carmen destruía los misiles que tenia detrás de ella con su gunpod, alejándose de ellos en modo battroid. Inmediatamente acelere y alcance a un Gnerl colocándome detrás de él. Nunca en mi vida como piloto había visto algo similar. Los Gnerl eran naves gigantescas a comparación de nuestras valkyries, con símbolos extraños por todas partes, sin duda alguna no eran terrestres y definitivamente no eran del ejercito anti unificación, pensé en ese momento. Así que llegue a la conclusión inmediata que venían por el Macross

El cielo se empezó a iluminar de destellos.

Logre colocarme detrás de uno Gnerl, mientras abría fuego directo sobre él destruyéndolo en el aire. Una vez más una serie de misiles se colocaba detrás de mi, pero era muy tarde para esquivarlos impactándolos en el mar como antes, así que cambie a modo gerlwalk y me eleve bruscamente mientras los misiles pasaban debajo mío junto con un Gnerl. Inmediatamente y sin dar oportunidad al Gnerl de virar logre marcarla disparando dos misiles AMM-1 derribándola de inmediato. Los misiles que me había disparado venían de regreso, así que me incorpore en modo battroid y marque los misiles con el seguidor láser montado en el casco, derribándolos con los laceres situados en la cabeza del VF y con el gunpod.

Actuando naturalmente y de una forma imperceptible cambie a modo fighter y me dirigí por otro enemigo, descargando una oleada de micro-misiles los cuales derribaron por suerte a dos Gnerl enemigos.

La radio estaba invadida de malas palabras y maldiciones por parte de Gino y de Carmen, mientras Joel hábilmente derivaba 2 Gnerl al mismo tiempo en modo Gerwalk, no cabía duda de que era muy buena.

Cuando te encuentras en combate no te percatas del tiempo transcurrido, todo fue tan rápido y en menos de 5 minutos habíamos terminado.

Tras derribar a los últimos Gnerl y dejar limpia esa zona, se escuchaba por la radio los gritos de la operadora Yang pidiendo un SOS, pero inmediatamente se cortó la comunicación. Todo el escuadrón se detuvo flotando en modo Gerwalk mientras veíamos a lo lejos un rayo de luz y una enorme bola de fuego donde antes estaba el _aircraft__ Prometheus._

-¡Maldita sea el Prometheus a caído!- gritaba Carmen.

-¡O por Dios!- decía Joel

-¡No pierdan compostura!- gritaba Joel, mientras por la radio se escuchaba la voz del Comandante Focker.

-Aquí líder Skull, a líder Praetorians-

-¿Qué demonios pasa Roy?- preguntaba Gino eufóricamente.

-Vamos a entrar a la ciudad- comentaba Roy mientras se aproximaba a lo lejos.

-¡Agrúpense!- daba la orden Gino.

Inmediatamente después los cuatro cambiamos a modo fighter y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la ciudad entrando en ella en menos de un minuto. Desde lejos podíamos apreciar una enorme cantidad de Gnerl por el cielo de la ciudad, mientras que entre los edificios se podían ver Regults, Regult Light Missile Carrier, Regult Heavy Missile Carrier y Regult Tactical Scout (en esos momentos no sabíamos sus nombres); estos últimos nos causaron problemas ya que deshabilitaron el radar de las Valkyries y por consiguiente toda la batalla tuvo que ser arcaica buscando a nuestros enemigos visualmente mientras las flotas de Destroids se ocupaban de los Regults.

Inmediatamente entramos a combate.

-Nenas, abran fuego, y protejan al Macross, no dejes que esos hijos de perra obtengan lo que quieren-. dijo Gino por la radio. –Divídanse en parejas cubran sus espaldas.-

-Amber ven conmigo, Carmen y Joel por el aire.- dijo Gino.

-Roger that!- contestábamos las tres al unísono.

Nos dispersamos por la ciudad. Carmen y Joel iban por el aire destruyendo a todas las Gnerl's posibles, mientras Gino y yo servíamos de refuerzo a las tropas Destroids que se encontraban ya postradas en la ciudad.

-Aquí líder Praetorian a líder Destroid Nimitz, cambio- decía Gino por la radio.

-Líder del escuadrón Praetoria, necesitamos refuerzo, los radares están bloqueados. El avance es lento pero constante, sobre el enemigo. Cambio.-

-Roger that líder Nimitz.- replico Gino por la radio. –Amber, encuentra y destruye a los malditos que están bloqueando los radares Regult Táctical Scout.-

Como dije no conocíamos sus nombres.

-De acuerdo- respondía mientras corríamos por la ciudad disparando a todo los que se nos aproximara.

Gracias a la intervención de los escuadrones Destroid y a la rápida movilización de las flotillas de VF's pudimos repeler a los invasores. Pero a cambio de un precio muy grande. Se genero una destrucción masiva en la ciudad. Por fortuna la mayoría de los habitantes fueron alojados en el interior del Macross antes de que el combate se intensificara.

Se podía sentir una calma en el ambiente mientras se veían cortinas de humo por toda la ciudad.

-Gino, hemos terminado- decía Joel mientras se acercaba junto con Carmen. –El espacio aéreo esta limpio-.

-Excelente Joel. Reagrúpense.- replicaba Gino.

Inmediatamente nos elevamos del terreno dañado cambiando al modo Gerwalk mientras Joel y Carmen se aproximaban a nosotros junto con los restos de otros escuadrones de Valkyries. Los Destroids por órdenes empezaron a entrar al Macross mientras terminaban de inspeccionar la isla.

_-This is a message from the bridge: all the squads, reagroup, I repeat, reagroup. We'll make a transposition in T- 1 minute.-_ decía la operadora por la radio. _-All the squads will receive instruction as soon as they land in the Macross.-_

-Ok chicas ya lo escucharon, reagrúpense- dijo Gino.

Inmediatamente todas las Valkyries se dirigieron hacia el Macross.

-5-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1-

Pudimos apreciar una luz muy fuerte y lo siguiente que supimos es que nos encontrábamos flotando en el espacio.

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
